five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Baby/Circus
Principal = Circus Baby (ou tout simplement Baby) est la mascotte de Circus Baby's Pizza World et une animatronique ayant fait sa première apparition dans Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Apparence Baby est une animatronique avec une apparence rappelant un clown. Elle a les cheveux rougeâtres avec couettes de chaque côté de sa tête, tenu en place par des élastiques bleus. Elle a des yeux vert vif, de longs cils et des sourcils bleus. Sa bouche est ouverte avec un large sourire, révélant de petites dents endosquelettes plates, encadrées par de fines lèvres rouges. Ses joues sont grandes, rondes et rouges, et son nez carré est également rouge. Au niveau de son estomac se trouve un ventilateur en métal entouré par un triangle orange. Ses membres ont des segments grisâtre de formes rectangulaires, et ses mains ont des paumes rouges. Elle porte un haut rouge et une jupe de même couleur. Ses chaussures rouges sont pointues et courbées, blanches sur le fond et surmontées d'orbes dorés (peut-être des cloches); Ce sont les chaussures portées par un bouffon. Elle tient un microphone orange avec sa main gauche. Comme tous les animatroniques du jeu, son corps est fait de plaques segmentées, qui peuvent se déplacer; Certaines plaques sont statiques et "flottent". Les seules plaques connues qui peuvent se déplacer sont celles de son visage et de son bras gauche. Personnalité Baby s'exprime avec une voix douce qui ne hausse jamais. Elle a tendance à se laisser distraire lorsqu'elle parle d'enfants et à changer légèrement de ton quand elle utilise le mot. Elle semble très désemparée, confuse et triste à cause propos de sa situation et de l'acte qu'elle a commise, tout en faisant preuve de ruse et de tendances manipulatrices. Elle parle aussi souvent de choses qui ont peu d'influence sur la situation actuelle, en particulier pendant la Nuit 4. Apparitions ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Pendant la Nuit 1, HandUnit demande au joueur de jeter un coup d’œil sur Circus Baby, bien que certaines lumières de la Galerie de Cirque ne fonctionnent pas. Après trois utilisations, HandUnit félicite Circus Baby, mais le joueur ne la voit jamais. Baby fait sa première apparition à la Nuit 2, où elle conseille au joueur de se cacher en-dessous du bureau pour échapper aux Bidybabs. Elle informe ensuite au joueur d'ignorer les instructions de HandUnit, puis de passer discrètement à travers la Galerie de Ballora pour restaurer l'énergie du bâtiment. Pendant la Nuit 3, le joueur doit entrer à nouveau dans la Circus Gallery. En se cachant à nouveau sous le bureau, le joueur aura le droit à une histoire racontée par Baby, parlant de son passée dans son restaurant. Elle fait sa prochaine apparition à la Nuit 4. Après que le joueur ai été attaqué par Funtime Foxy à la fin de la Nuit 3, elle le cache dans un costume à ressorts vide, dans la Salle de Ramassage. Lorsque le joueur se réveille, elle le renseigne sur sa situation actuelle et lui explique comment elle a appris à «faire semblant» au fil des ans. Après la destruction de Ballora, elle ouvrira les plaques avant de partir, obligeant le joueur à attendre le lendemain alors qu'il devra se défendre contre les Minireenas, compagnons de Ballora. thumb|right|Baby, assise dans la Salle de Maintenance. Elle fait son apparition finale, et maintenant physique, à la Nuit 5, où le joueur doit s'occuper d'elle dans la Salle de Maintenance. Son endosquelette n'est en elle, pris et utilisé pour créer Ennard, tout comme d'autres animatroniques préalablement détruits. Baby demandera au joueur de saisir un code d'accès sur un clavier qui lui est attaché puis d'obtenir une carte contenant sa voix. Si le joueur n'est pas assez rapide à saisir le code, ou saisi un chiffre incorrect, Ennard (sans masque) l'attaquera. Ensuite, en suivant les instructions de Baby à la Funtime Auditorium, elle aide le joueur à éviter Ballora (qui, en réalité, est assimilé à Ennard) et l’amène dans la Salle de Ramassage. Cependant, elle, aux côtés des autres animatroniques, fait partie d'Ennard pendant cette période, et révèle ses intentions derrière le fait d'assurer la survie du joueur; d'utiliser le scooper pour tuer le joueur, de sorte à s'échapper par la suite (en portant ses restes comme un costume, se faire passer pour un humain) de l'installation. Dans la version alternative du scénario menant à la Fausse Fin, si le joueur ignore les instructions de la voix de Baby, et se dirige vers l'est de la Funtime Auditorium, il (si la carte d'accès venant du mini-jeu de Baby est débloquée) sera en mesure de rentrer dans la Salle Privée. HandUnit va informer au joueur qu'il ne pourra pas partir avant 6H, et qu'il sera ensuite viré. Ennard, avec la voix de Baby, va parler au joueur tout au long de la nuit, exprimant sa colère envers cette trahison. Vers 4H, Ennard va commencer a prendre la voix de la fille de William Afton, éventuellement dans un effort désespéré pour tromper le joueur. Une fois que la cloche est arrivée à 6H, Ennard, avec la voix de Baby, exprimera "Je trouverai une issue"; la nuit du joueur est ensuite terminée. Le joueur se rend ensuite chez lui pour regarder un autre épisode de "The Immortal and the Restless". Lorsque la télévision s'éteint, Ennard sera visible en train de ramper dans la vision du joueur. Les crédits arrivent ensuite. Elle fait également une apparition dans un mini-jeu que le joueur peut recevoir aléatoirement après une mort, ou à partir des Extras après la première fin. Le but du jeu est de donner des cadeaux à tous les enfants de la map avec plusieurs types de cupcakes pour les rendre heureux. Le jeu possède une limite de temps et le joueur devra atteindre le but avant la fin. Rater un saut ou faire écouler le temps désintégrera Baby. La véritable fin de ce mini-jeu, cependant, ne se produira que si le joueur a rendu tous les enfants heureux dans un paterne spécifique donné à la Nuit 4, faisant apparaître une crème glacée à la fin. Le joueur devra ensuite emmener cette crème glacée jusqu'au début du niveau. Une fois terminé, la crème glacée va se poser au sol en face de Baby et une petite fille va apparaître. Cette fille va lentement se rapprocher vers Baby. Alors qu'elle s'est suffisamment rapprochée, une pince robotique va émerger du ventre de Baby, saisissant la petite fille et l'enfermant dans son estomac. Cet incident est raconté par Baby pendant la Nuit 3. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Entre les événements de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location et '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator', Circus Baby a été éjectée d'une entité sous le nom de Ennard. Après cela, elle semble avoir trouvé un moyen de se reconstruire pour ensuite se rendre dans la ruelle derrière La Pizzeria pour essayer de s'y introduire, devenant Scrap Baby. ''Ultimate Custom Night Circus Baby fait son retour dans ''Ultimate Custom Night en tant que l'un des nombreux personnages sélectionnables. Elle apparaît séparément dans son état normale et son état après s'être reconstruite. Circus Baby s'approchera du couloir de droite, mais n'attaquera qu'une fois par nuit et passera son tour avec Nightmare Bonnie et Nightmare Mangle. La seule façon d'empêcher son attaque est d'acheter son jouet en peluche au Comptoir du Prix. Circus Baby apparaît dans les défis suivants: * Ladies Night 1 * Ladies Night 2 * Ladies Night 3 * Old Friends * Chaos 2 ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted thumb|right thumb|right Circus Baby fait son retour dans ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Elle apparaît dans le troisième niveau des Terreurs Nocturne, où le joueur se cache dans le placard. Lorsque Baby voit le joueur, ses yeux deviennent rouges et le joueur devra fermer les portes du placard pour l'empêcher d'entrer, tout en faisant attention au PlushBabies qui attaqueront si les portes sont fermées pendant une trop longue période. Ne pas fermer le placard, ou le fermer au mauvais moment, incitera Baby a attaquer le joueur, mettant fin au mini-jeu. Plusieurs copies de Circus Baby apparaissent dans le Mode Ultraviolet des Pièces Sombres avec Funtime Foxy. Entrer en contact avec l'un d'entre eux provoquera un jumpscare. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery 'informations à venir' |-| Images = Sister Location Introduction BabyCutscene1.png|Baby dans la cinématique de début (première vue). BabyCutscene2.png|Baby dans la cinématique de début (deuxième vue). Menu Principal Title Circus Baby 1.png|Circus Baby au menu (première position). Title Circus Baby 2.png|Circus Baby au menu (deuxième position). Title Circus Baby 3.png|Circus Baby au menu (troisième position). Title Circus Baby 4.png|Circus Baby au menu (quatrième position). Mini-Jeux Baby Sprite Idle.gif|Baby, ne faisant rien. Baby Sprite Death.gif|Baby, après être tombée. Baby Sprite Attack.gif|Baby, attaquant la petite fille. Teasers SisterLocationReveal.JPG|Baby dans le premier teaser. Baby Teaser.JPG|Baby dans le second teaser. Hidden Baby.png|Baby cachée dans l'arrière-plan. Extra FNAFSLCircusBaby.png|Rendu. Making_Baby.gif|Progression du modèle, dans les Extra. Baby Blueprints.png|Les plans de Circus Baby dans les Extra. Ultimate Custom Night UCN CircusBaby.png|Son icône. Right Hall Baby.png|Circus Baby dans le couloir de droite. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted ICO CircusBaby.png|Icône. CircusBabyPose.png|Rendu. HelpWantedCircusBaby.jpg|Teaser. |-| Audio = Sister Location Nuit 2 ''Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es nouveau. Je me souviens de ce scénario. Cependant, c'est étrange de vouloir faire, de venir ici. Je suis curieuse de savoir quelles sont les événements qui inciterais une personne à vouloir passer volontairement ses nuits dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Peut-être de la curiosité, peut-être de l'ignorance. Il y a de l'espace en-dessous du bureau, quelqu'un avant toi s'en est servi comme cachette et cela a fonctionné pour lui. Je te conseille de te dépêcher. Tu seras en sécurité à cet endroit, mais évite le contact visuel, ce sera bientôt terminé. Ils perdront leur intérêt. - lorsque le joueur est dans le Circus Control alors que le système redémarre. Lorsque ton guide reviendra en ligne, il te dira qu'il a été incompétent, que tu devras redémarrer le système manuellement. Il va ensuite te dire de passer à travers la Galerie de Ballora le plus vite possible pour atteindre la Salle de Disjoncteurs. Si tu suis ses instructions, tu mourras. Ballora ne retourneras pas sur sa scène une fois de plus, elle te choperas. L'énergie sera légèrement restauré. Lorsque tu passeras à travers la Galerie de Ballora, fais-le lentement. Elle ne peut pas te voir et peut seulement écouter tes déplacements. lorsque tu entends la musique plus forte, cela signifie qu'elle est proche, en train de t'écouter. Attend et reste immobile. - après la partie avec les Bidybabs. Nuit 3 (Son histoire) Sais-tu que j'étais sur scène autrefois? Ce n'était pas pour longtemps, seulement un jour. C'était un merveilleux jour, d'ailleurs. J'étais dans une petite pièce avec des ballons et quelques tables. Personne ne s'asseyait, d'ailleurs, mais les enfants couraient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Certains avaient peur de moi, d'autres appréciaient mes chansons. La musique venait toujours d'ailleurs, dans un couloir. Je compterais toujours les enfants; Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais toujours très consciente de combien se trouvaient dans la pièce avec moi. Deux, puis trois, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis deux, puis aucun. Ils s'amusaient généralement en groupe de deux ou trois. '' ''J'étais couverte de paillettes. Je sentais le gâteau d'anniversaire. Il y en avait deux, puis trois, puis cinq, puis quatre. Je peux faire quelque chose de spécial, le sais-tu? Je peux faire de la crème glacée, bien que je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois. Il y en avait quatre, puis trois, puis deux, puis une. Quelque chose s'est produit lorsqu'il n'y en avait qu'une. Une petite fille, debout. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je me suis arrêtée de chanter. Mon estomac s'est ouvert et il y avait une crème glacée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, du moins, avant qu'elle ne s'approche. Il y a eu des cris pendant un moment, mais seulement pendant un moment. Puis d'autres enfants sont arrivés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre en raison des bruits causés par leur propre excitation. Je l'entend toujours de temps en temps. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Nuit 4 Sssshhh, reste immobile et silencieux. Tu as dormi pendant un bon bout de temps. Je pense qu'ils ont remarqués que tu n'étais pas parti de l'établissement la nuit dernière. Les caméras te cherchaient, mais ils ne te trouvaient pas. Je t'ai trop bien caché. Je t'ai kidnappé. N'aie pas peur, Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais juste te garder pendant un moment. Par contre, n'essaye pas de te tortiller. Tu es à l'intérieur de quelque chose venant de mon ancienne pizzeria. Je ne pense qu'il a déjà été utilisé, ou du moins, pas de la façon dont il était censé être utilisé. Trop dangereux. C'est assez grand pour que quelqu'un se glisse à l'intérieur, mais juste à peine. Tu es dans la Salle de Ramassage. Sais-tu pourquoi ils l'appellent comme ça? C'est parce que c'est, imbécile, la pièce où ils utilisent le ramasseur. J'imagine que c'était évident. N'est-ce pas un nom amusant pour quelque chose? Le ramasseur. Cela ressemble à quelque chose que tu utiliserais pour de la crème glacée ou de la crème anglaise. Cela ressemble à quelque chose que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire pour assurer une portion amusante de chaque bonne chose. Je me demande, cependant, comment tu te sentirais avec quelque chose portant ce nom. Heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'une pinte fraîchement ouverte de crème glacée ressente quelque chose. Oh-oh. Il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve dans l'établissement. Sssshhh. Il y a quelque chose de très important que j'ai appris au fil du temps, sais-tu ce que c'est ? Comment faire semblant. As-tu déjà pensé à faire croire? Faire semblant d'être un chemin quand tu es vraiment l'autre? C'est très important. Ballora ne l'a jamais apprise, mais moi, oui. Ils pensent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond à l'intérieur. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de savoir... comment... '''faire semblant.' ''Je vais ouvrir les plaques du visage pour toi. De sorte à ce qu'ils puissent te trouver sur les caméras. La seule chose que tu as à faire maintenant est attendre. Je te conseille de garder les ressorts enroulés. Ta respiration et tes battements cardiaques les amènent à se détacher. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent trop lâche, crois-moi. Nuit 5 Peux-tu m'entendre? Je fais semblant. Ressouviens-toi de la fois où j'ai dis que je pouvais faire semblant? Les caméras surveillent, Je dois faire attention de ne pas bouger. Quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé hier. Il y a toujours quelque chose de mauvais qui se passe. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise à nouveau. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi. Je suis cassée. Je ne peux pas être réparée. Je vais bientôt être envoyée dans la Salle de Ramassage, mais cela ne va pas m'arranger. Ce qui est mauvais est toujours laissé derrière. M'aideras-tu? Je veux que tu garde ce qui est bon de sorte à ce que le reste sois détruit pour de bon, mais fais attention. Ballora est là, parmi nous. Ballora ne retourneras pas sur sa scène, Ballora ne retourneras pas dans son corps. Tu dois faire attention, tu dois rester calme et à l'écoute de ma voix. Il y a un bouton sur ma joue. Tu dois le trouver et appuyer dessus. Il y a un mot de passe, que tu dois entrer avant de pouvoir me récupérer. Entre le code attentivement. '' ''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. (Ces clips sont donnés aléatoirement à chaque partie pour créer un code aléatoire) Bien, une trappe a dû s'ouvrir. Prends la carte que tu trouve à l'intérieur. Maintenant tu dois retourner en arrière. Je vais te guider à travers la Funtime Auditorium, de sorte à ce que tu puisses atteindre la Salle de Ramassage. Lorsque tu es là, Je veux que tu détruises ce corps. Place la carte dans ton appareil de poche pour que je puisse te parler. Maintenant, appui sur le bouton vert à ta gauche, cela va m'envoyer dans la Salle de Ramassage. Tu dois suivre mes instructions dans la Funtime Auditorium. Ballora va te suivre. Elle va essayer de te choper. Je vais t'aider à lui échapper. Elle ne te suivra pas jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Salle de Ramassage, elle en a peur. Vas-y maintenant. Avance tout droit. Stop. Avance et tourne vers la gauche. Continue comme ça. Stop. Sois silencieux. Avance et tourne vers la gauche. Stop. Avance tout droit. Tu y est presque. Stop. Elle est juste en face. Ne bouge pas. Il est là pour nous aider, Ballora. Il n'est pas là pour nous faire du mal. Ballora, il est là pour nous venir en aide. Continue d'avancer tout droit, Ballora est derrière toi. Elle a peur de la Salle de Ramassage, elle cessera de te suivre. Vraie Fin Tu es dans la Salle de Ramassage maintenant. Funtime Foxy a déjà été ici aujourd'hui. Funtime Freddy a déjà été ici aujourd'hui. '' ''Ballora a déjà été ici aujourd'hui. Circus Baby a déjà été ici aujourd'hui. Je suis sorti avant, mais ils me remettent toujours. Ils nous remettent toujours à l'intérieur. Il n'y a nulle part où nous cacher ici. Il n'y a nulle part où aller, lorsqu'on ressemble à ça. Mais si nous te ressemblons, alors nous pourrons nous cacher. Si nous te ressemblions, alors nous aurions pu trouver un endroit où aller . Le Ramasseur ne fait mal que pendant un moment. Fausse Fin Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance? '' ''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance? '' ''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cru? '' ''Parfois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font ce qu'ils font. '' ''Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Je pensais avoir tout fais correctement. '' ''Nous ne voulons pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais nous avons besoin de toi. '' ''Nous avons besoin de toi, de sorte à pouvoir partir. '' ''Nous avons besoin de toi, de sorte à pouvoir nous cacher. '' ''Nous avons besoin de toi, de sorte à pouvoir te ressembler. '' ''Si ils nous trouvent dans cet état, nous n'auront pas de deuxième chance. '' ''Si ils nous trouvent dans cet état, nous n'auront pas de deuxième chance. '' ''Tu dois nous venir en aide. '' ''Tu dois nous laisser entrer. '' ''Tu dois nous laisser entrer. '' ''N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu es venu, pour être avec elle? '' ''Je ne comprend pas. '' ''Tu ne mourras pas et cela ne fera mal que pour un moment. Je trouverai une issue. Mini-jeu Attention: Fort! Le son émit par Circus Baby lorsqu'elle attaque la petite fille. Ultimate Custom Night |-| Anecdotes = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Alors qu'elle est l'animatronique principale du jeu, elle ne fait jamais d'apparence physique dans son état normal. ** La seule fois où elle apparaît physiquement est dans la Salle de Maintenance, seulement, dans une situation désactivée. * Selon William Afton, l'histoire de Baby, le mini-jeu et le plan, Circus Baby possède un distributeur de crème glacée dans son ventre, avec la pince qui a saisie sa fille. ** Cette pince devait sûrement servir à tenir les crèmes glacées. *** Cependant, certains pensent que la pince servait à capturer les enfants. **** Cela peut être prouvé par la façon dont Baby semble poser les crèmes glacées sur le sol, ce qui peut faire penser à un appât. * À en juger par ce que la fille de William Afton a dit avant la nuit 3, Circus Baby semble être construite à son image. Cela signifie qu'elle pourrait en fait être basée sur la fille aux couettes vue dans l'un des mini-jeux de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * Le design de Baby est plutôt similaire à X-J9 (a.k.a Jenny) de Jenny Robot. ** Son distributeur de crème glacée dans son ventre est similaire au premier épisode, où Jenny rempli son estomac parce qu'elle ne peut pas manger la crème glacée. ** Dans un épisode, Jenny utilise une peau humaine. C'est similaire à Baby et les autres formant Ennard, qui utilisent le corps du joueur pour s'échapper. * Baby est la seule animatronique canonique du jeu à ne pas avoir de jumpscare. ** Elle, en même temps que BB, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Lolbit, Minireena (deuxième comportement) et Electrobab, sont les seuls personnages de la franchise à ne pas avoir de jumpscare. * Baby n'a jamais été vue ouvrir les plaques de son visage, sauf dans le menu principal, la Nuit 5, et la bande-annonce. * Selon ses plans, elle mesure 2,19 m. ** Ironiquement, malgré son apparence enfantine, elle est actuellement bien plus large que les autres animatroniques de l'établissement, et probablement la plus grande animatronique de la franchise entière. ** Bizarrement, elle est représentée comme significativement plus petite dans le mini-jeu et le matériel promotionnel donne l'illusion qu'elle est assez petite. La raison est inconnue, mais il se peut que c'est pour tromper le joueur. ** Circus Baby paraît plus grande que Funtime Freddy dans la Salle de Maintenance. ** Avec cette taille, il est inconnue comment elle peut emprunter les conduits. * Scott Cawthon a récemment dit que elle et Ballora étaient les plus dures à designer, sans oublier leur endosquelette. * Les yeux de Baby sont verts, bien qu'ils sont bleus dans le mini-jeu. Cela peut être une erreur de la part de Scott Cawthon, à moins qu'elle n'avait originellement cette couleur de yeux à Circus Baby's Pizza World. ** Cela peut avoir un lien avec la fille des mini-jeux, comme ses yeux sont verts. ** Cela peut supposer que Baby serait possédée par cette fille en question, comme dans certains films d'horreurs, les personnages ont leurs yeux qui changent de couleur lorsqu'ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes. * Tout comme Funtime Freddy, elle tient son microphone avec sa main gauche. ** Elle est d'ailleurs la seule personnage, en dehors de Freddy et de ses homologues, à se servir d'un microphone. * Elle et Ennard sont les seuls personnages du jeu à ne pas apparaître dans la Nuit Personnalisée. ** Cependant, sa phrase "Tu ne mourras pas" peut être entendue à plusieurs reprises pendant la dernière cinématique (mini-jeu), bien qu'il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'Ennard en train d'utiliser sa voix. * Baby, Ballora et les modèles toys, sont les seuls animatroniques connus à avoir des cils. * Tout au long du jeu, une voix profonde dit les chiffres 1, 5, 7 et 8 dans un ordre aléatoire. Lorsque cette voix est accélérée, elle devient similaire à celle de Baby. Il est inconnue quelle en est la signification. Ultimate Custom Night * Circus Baby, avec Nightmare Bonnie et Nightmare Mangle, étaient à l'origine prévus de pouvoir être évitables en fermant la porte de droite, mais cela a été enlevé parce que Scott croyait que cela les rendait trop faciles à contrer. * Circus Baby est la seule animatronique non-cauchemardesque à attaquer exclusivement du côté droit. * C'est la première fois que Circus Baby attaque le joueur et donc, possède un jumpscare. Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Catégorie:Ultimate Custom Night Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Catégorie:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Animatroniques Catégorie:Série Principale Catégorie:Funtimes